Colin, The Balance of Chaos and Chakra
by Starlit Blaze
Summary: A Simple wish sends Colin into a place unknown to him, yet this place has beings in it that he is afraid of... Ponies follow Colin as he gets over his fear of Equines and learns the value of his life and the value of friendship OCXCelestia, Rated M as a just in caser, because I have no idea how this will turn out xD
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

_My name is Colin, Colin Triona, I'm male, age 17, I wear a black t-shirt and black pants every single day and I try to kill myself every second week_

_I live in a small house with my blood relatives who beat me every second day, but for some reason it's only on my back_

_I know practically nothing of the latest trends or anything, I've never had contact with technology other then once, that one time was because a random kid showed me Naruto at school and I kinda liked the things they could do on the show  
I have no friends, also my life is shit all thanks to my family who beat me every single day of my life only because I was actually smart (like my real father, who is dead), I've had so many things done to me that it's made me sporadic and random at times, but normally I'm quite cheerful and would happily try and make friends if the chance came along_

_I have a fear of equines for certain personal reasons which I'm pretty sure you wouldn't care to hear about _

_I have over 57 different scars on my back (all from family) and all I have to my name, is a swag which I sleep in every night and the items I use to try and kill myself, I guess you could say, my life sucks_

**1****st**** person**

**Colin**

I was once more setting up everything to try and kill myself with, I knew it wouldn't work, no matter what I did, I could never kill myself, it was like the universe was stopping every attempt I made on my own life

Today, I once again attempt suicide, with a blade and a bucket to hold my head and any blood that spilt out, pulling on the rope that made the blade rise, I lifted it to the roof and set my head in place, closing my eyes I let go of the rope and waited, and waited, and waited *CRASH*

Opening my eyes, I noticed the blade sitting right in front of my face by about a centimeter, it had landed right on the wooden bucket smashing it, sighing, I got up and shoved the blade with the rest of my failed suicide attempts, in my closet and cleaned up the pieces of wood scattered around the floor

I then picked myself up and looked out into the night sky, the starts were shining their brightest that I've seen, I guess tonight was a good a night as any, kneeling onto the ground I looked up at the brightest star and made a wish

"Star of bright flying through the sky

will you grant a wish to me

for I have need of this wish

I wish for a new life

With powers to create Chaos and use Chakra

But I will only use these powers for good

And I shall forever protect those who need it"

A weird wish but one I needed, even though I knew full well wishes weren't real, but there is no harm in trying, so getting up off my knees, I went down stairs, grabbed a bag, and began filling it with as much dry food as possible, as well as a few pieces of clothing and some essential wilderness survival stuff

I then turned and left the house without saying goodbye to anyone, after all, I was simply a possession to them, walking off in some random direction I simply didn't care where I ended up, as long as it was far away from here I would be happy.

About a few hours later I was starting to get tired and I was also in a nice dark forest, so placing my bag down, I lie down against a nearby tree and fell asleep.

**Play YouTube: Evening Star Distant Valleys**

**This is only for some good background music**

Waking up in the morning I knew something was different, I was no longer in the same woods I was in when I fell asleep but I was somewhere else, looking up I could see a small hole in the canopy, so getting up I started to climb the nearest tall tree and went above the leafy shade.

What I saw left me breath taken; I was in a valley full of animal and plant life, dragons soared through the sky while animals ran in herds on the ground, it was like a paradise that would forever be in my mind, looking at my hands I noticed something tied around my right arm, it was a scroll, grabbing it, I unrolled it and looked upon the inside

_To Colin_

_For Wishing upon me, I grant your wish, you will have the powers you seek but you must take on a new form for it, although you may change what you look like afterwards, to do so, you must journey to the cave at the end of this valley, while enlisting the help of the animals, for without them you will never make it_

_From 'The Brightest Star'_

Ok, this confirms it's a dream, pinching myself I tried to wake up but it didn't work, it just hurt like hell

Holy mother of god, this is real aahhhh ssshhhiiiiiiiitttt

Guessing that I had to actually do this whole thing I said screw it and got down from the trees, I then turned towards the other end of the valley, I started walking.

even though I was kinda trapped here with one way out I was fascinated with the flora here, it was beautiful yet deadly, I watch as a small beetle walked onto a flower and got eaten by the flower it was on, a scary yet lovely sight, it showed natures finest things, life being sustained through the taking of another's life, walking off again I decided that the next animal I saw I would try to talk to

Luckily and unluckily the next animal I ran into was a Dragon, and he now sits above me staring at me as I stare up at him

"hahahaha, the prey is not scared of it's predator, start running creature, it makes it all the more fun to catch and kill you" the Dragon said to me laughing

I didn't move instead I said "and what is the point of running if it means you will die anyway, there is no reason behind backing down from a fight with something way above your level, because you will simply be caught and killed, plus killing me would be giving me peace"

The Dragon was quite surprised at my answer and I couldn't help but smile, but then the dragon picking me up with one of it's claws and took to the air, not even speaking or warning me.

He flew for a time until we reached a cave with a hoard of gold and jewels inside

"Welcome to my home little thing, you have sparked something I thought I had lost, respect for the smaller creatures, because of this I thank you, please take what you can carry from my hoard and jump upon my back, I shall take you to wherever you need to be" the Dragon said, his voice was laced with thanks and respect which is something that awed me, I had never thought I could ever command anyone's respect, especially not a dragons, walking over to the pile of gold and jewels, I took out a lot of my clothes and started working with the sowing kit in my bags (yes I have a sowing kit, it is something I have always needed when I lived at home, because my family would never buy me new clothes, all the stuff I wear is hand made)

sowing some of my shirts into a makeshift bag, I filled it as much as I could before hanging it off my shoulder, I then walked over to the dragon and climbed up his body and onto his back  
"we have yet to know each other's name, to start, mine is Colin, what is yours guardian of the sky?" I said, using some honorifics I had thought up on the spot

"hahahaha, you choose your words well young one, my name is Nova, now let us fly" he said before unfurling his wings and setting of into the sky with me riding on his back

we spent many an hour flying, and I listened to the stories he had to tell me, they were very interesting, like his first hunt and the battle of the dragon clans, but when he asked me about my life, I simply told him this "my life is not worth telling, it was simply a routine of get up and try to kill myself before falling back asleep, I never really had a reason to live until now, and that reason awaits me at the end of this valley"

the Dragon simply nodded and changed his course slightly, I knew we were going to be flying for a while, so I got comfortable and fell asleep

**ok, this story will not have a fixed update time, I will update when and only when I have finished a chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Vampire Test

_**From Nothing we were born, forced to fight for survival before we inevitably go back to nothing and began the cycle anew**_

_**From My Darkest Saying**_

**I will one day write up a list and it shall be called, "My Darkest Sayings" because in quite a few of my stories I am currently typing, I've been putting multiple sayings I created at the top, which will happen at random intervals**

**ANYWAY, ONTO ZE STORY**

I awoke in a simple fashion, it was by the thumping that was happening underneath me, it was like nothing I had ever felt, but it calmed me as I woke

"ahh, you are awake Colin, we are nearing the first stop in your journey to the valleys end" I heard Nova say

"so, why did I have a feeling it's not going to be easy to get through?" I exclaim

"you are correct, it shall not be easy, only those who can appease the vampire's here, whatever it may be, are allowed to continue, that is why so few ever make it to the second area, otherwise known as the Cornea Zone" explained Nova

"and my guess is you can't accompany me into the vampire's den because you are unable to fit in there, instead you must fly above?" I ask

"you are correct, and if you are wondering, no you cannot fly over with me, it is against my law to bring any creature through that has not passed the vampires test, hopefully we meet again on the other side" Nova says before landing, I get off and he flys back up into the air and over the foreboding mountain in front of me

shrugging it off I walked on in to a nearby cave without a single sign of hesitation, I took step after step for many a minute until I felt a pair of eyes watching me, the feeling slowly started becoming stronger and stronger

whipping around I only just managed to catch the arm of a vampire trying to stab me, I couldn't get a look at who it was because the darkness in this cave didn't let me

"well, this is timing, guess my instincts are as perfect as ever" I said

"ha, nice catch, I guess you deserve a chance to prove yourself" the voice that came from the vampire was female, which I guess is both bad and good, you have no idea how lusty females can get

"good, because I don't want to disappoint my dragon friend Nova" I replied

she nodded her head like she didn't even hear my words and started walking down the cave, guiding me

we walked for a time until we came out into an open lit up area, it was a giant throne room and right at the end I could see two vampires, the king and queen, sitting in thrones watching me

Deciding to take the lead I walked up to about two meters away from them and bowed down

I could tell they were watching me, but I made no move to rise

After a few minutes I finally heard the king speak "you may rise"

Standing back straight I awaited further speech, that was until I sensed danger heading my way, spinning around, I ducked down and watched a sword arc over my head, still spinning I stuck my leg out and it collided with my attacker tripping him/her over, I then pinned the attacker down and got a better look, the attacker was a male

Picking up the dropped sword, I placed it against his neck and asked "now what was that about, ay?"

The guy didn't say anything, that is until he heard the king speak "now son, why did you attack our guest" I quickly got off the guy and handed the sword to a nearby guard

"father, he disrespected you and deserved death" the king's son said

"he may have son, but he does not know the vampire ways, he is a human and a rare creature at that, why I haven't seen one in over 340 years, this is quite the honor" the King said

"no your majesty, the honor is mine, I apologize for disrespecting you, but I know nothing of your kind or the way to address you" I say

"worry not, worry not, because we have more pressing matters, especially for you is that not right young wish maker" the king exclaimed

"how did you know about that?" I ask

"a king has his ways" he replied slyly

shrugging it off I asked "so, what must I do to be able to pass through the tunnel?"

"simple, you have to get challenged by a vampire and beat their challenge, now go look for your-" the king started but was interrupted by his son

"I Challenge you human, you must survive ten minutes against me, or cripple both my arms, do you accept"

I grinned and nodded my head towards him, he then disappeared and I felt a punch hit me in the back, sending me flying and rolling onto my back

"well, lets get this started, I'll only use one hand to make it a bit easier on you" the king's son said, before putting his right arm behind his back and charging at me once more

rolling backwards I used the momentum to get back on my feet before he could reach me, I then closed my eyes and listened, everything seemed to slow down on the outside of my mind, which was working at a high speed, I could hear each step as he got closer and closer, until I snapped my eyes open and dodged his incoming fist, I then punched him in the gut and it made him move back

"never underestimate your opponent" I said

he just laughed and started throwing punches while I ducked, dodged and weaved around each swing, not letting a single blow contact me, he then went for a straight punch at my head and I took the chance well, dodge the fist, I grabbed hold of his arms and quickly snapped it against my shoulder

I was rewarded with a cry of pain and a quick retraction of his arm

"like I said, never, underestimate, your, opponent"

he gave off a roar at me and swung his other arm towards me at twice the speed of before, it contacted me before I could react and I was sent flying, right into the steps of the thrones

"sorry about your steps" I joked before taking the offensive against the king's son, charging towards him I closed my eyes once more and began focusing on sound alone, something weird was happening though, I was slowly losing my sense of smell and I could feel some tingling in my tongue, I would have wondered more on this if it wasn't for the fact I could hear exactly where everything was, I could even hear movements when they pushed through air

Ducking fast I heard a fist go flying over my head and I quickly struck out behind me before getting back up and started my dodging routine yet again, at least that's what I tried to do, but I couldn't get the hang of listening for movement, I was taking blows all over my body and all of them hurt like a ton of bricks but I couldn't give up, I managed to catch the sound of his next movement, it was another straight shot at my head, I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge it so I decided on something risky, the swing started coming my way so I started moving my right arm up towards the intended destination, about three centimeters from my face, I caught hold of his arm and stopped it from moving

"didn't I tell you not to UNDERESTIMATE ME" I yell out, snapping his arm before collapsing onto my side as the rest of my senses went back to normal "wow, I can't fell my body properly, probably shouldn't have focused my senses to hearing" I slowly forced myself back up onto my feet and swayed slightly

"that was a good fight, I'm just lucky that I can heal this very fast" I heard the king's son say

smiling at him I say "I'm surprised I won, but I really needed to get through here, I don't think I would have won if I didn't push most of my senses to hearing instead of sight, taste and smell"

he rose his eyebrow at that statement, but instead of asking questions he smiles and says "well then, my name is Theodor but please call me Theo"

he stuck his arm out and I grabbed it in a hand shake while saying "good to meet you Theo, my name is Colin"

before I could do much, I felt something latch onto my neck and something was pumped into me

I collapsed to the floor and started twitching

"w-what was that for Father"

"I just gave him the power to focus his energy to a certain point of his body"

when the spasms finally stopped, I got up and looked towards the King, my face was devoid of emotion and all they could do was stare at me, but then I said "thank you your majesty, this gift will be very handy for my later quests"

when I finished speaking, I felt like I was in more danger, like seriously, but this time I could pinpoint the direction a lot better, instead of it being instinctive movement

dodging a knife that was flying towards me from the side of the room I decided to try the gift the King gave me, focusing energy into my legs I felt them tingle, I then pushed off the ground and towards the knifes origin and I was there in a single second, ducking under a hasty swing, I caught the arm and changed the focus to my right arm, I picked up the person with only my right arm and brought the attacker into light

it was a female, she has wooden stakes all over her body, as well as silver knifes, and she seemed to have fangs, but by the gods she was beautiful, it was like Aphrodite herself had blessed this woman, but before I could do anything else, I collapsed unconscious as the adrenaline ,from the life-threatening danger, disappeared and the fatigue from my recent endeavors caught up to me.

**Hopefully I'm getting better at writing and this story has helped me regain my want to type, so I've pretty much gotten this finished 4 days after I posted the first chapter, and I finished the 28****th**** chapter of Teens Great Adventure around about 20 minutes before and that chapter is like 3000 or so words long**


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Hunting

I wake to the light shinning into my closed eyes and the sound of footsteps coming my way, forcing my body to get up, I look around to find myself in a garden, taking a few seconds to study the garden, I figured it is a Zen garden

I was about to find the exit when I felt an object go flying past my face

"stay down vampire, I may not be allowed to kill you, but I sure as hell will make sure you starve of blood"

looking to the voice I noticed it was the bitch that threw the knife at me in the throne room "ok, I don't need blood anyway, I'm not a vampire"

"yes you are, I saw the vamp king turn you"

"that wasn't him turning me, that was him giving me a new power"

I'm gonna call her bitch for now, anyway…. bitch was taking her time trying to figure out what I said, but I guessed it would take a while, so I sat down and started meditating… DON'T JUDGE ME, I'm in a Zen garden so what else should I do huh?

"what are you doing creature?" Bitch asks

"I am meditating, now if you would please stop distracting me" I replied.

Before she could reply I just shut down my hearing and continued meditating

I had sat there for a while when I felt myself getting picked up, opening my eyes I noticed that Bitch was weight lifting me while I meditated, I just closed my eyes and went back to meditating as the world slowly drifted away and I flew into a white void

Standing in the void I watched as a single star slowly came down and touched the ground where it became surrounded in a glow and it's shape started changing, it formed a woman and stepped forwards from the glow letting me see what she looked like

She was as beautiful as the star she came from, she had long flowing silver hair that touch the floor and a silver dress with black stars

"Hello young wish maker my name is Mystee and welcome to the Celestial Void, you are doing well in your journey so far, you have befriended a dragon and you have passed the vampire test, your next problem comes in the form of the daywalker Cecilia whom, I believe, is currently weightlifting you, you must gain her assistance and pass the Cornea Zone test, now I bid you goodbye and shall expect to see you after you have finished your current goals"

I then started floating away as I slowly returned to the real world

Snapping my eyes open I let my hearing return and looked around, I was still in the Zen Garden and Cecilia was still weightlifting me, looking down at her I said "so Cecilia, can you put me down"

She threw me up in the air and I landed on my feet

"How do you know my name?" she asks

"Call it a perk of being me," I said with a sly grin on my face

"Oh well, it saves me having to introduce myself, I'm stuck here until the vamp's either let me go or kill me, just wondering which one"

Shrugging I notice a small hole in the wall, walking up to it I yelled out "IS ANYONE THERE"

Someone appeared in my line of sight and replied "ahh you are awake, ok then, now we can let you out of there, but not the daywalker"

"let her leave as well, if she kills anyone take it out on me" I say calmly

there was silence for a short while before I heard the reply "fine then"

the door opened up and I beckoned Cecilia over, she followed me and made sure not to jump and kill every vampire nearby

we soon entered the throne room and Theo was a bit annoyed at the company I was keeping "Colin, why do you bring her with you" he asks

I walk up to him and whisper "I need her to join me in my quest, or I shall never finish, do you know a way I could get her trust?"

"you could kill a rogue vampire, there are a few roaming in the Cornea Zone, just ask her if she wants to hunt some" Theo replied

nodding my thanks I turned to Cecilia and said "you are to come with me Vampire Hunter, we are leaving this place"

she nodded but seemed a bit peeved at this, turning towards the exit I walked out with Cecilia following behind

upon walking out I was greeted with a voice I knew well "ah, it seems you passed the Vampire's test, but may I ask what took you so long?"

"I fell unconscious after my test Nova, we have a new companion for a time, also, we are going hunting, vampire hunting" I say

Cecilia looked at me with confusion while Nova just nodded "so that means Mystee has spoken with you as well?" Nova asks

I nod in answer and jumped up onto Nova's back, I then motioned for Cecilia to jump on and we took off into the air

"so Cecilia, do you know the location of any rogue vampires?" I ask her

she nods and begins an explanation "there are a few that I know the whereabouts of, but they are too powerful for me to take on my own, I've always needed help to defeat these ones, I call them B class Vampires, if we keep heading this way for about 14 minutes we will come right above one of the hunting grounds for a B class Rogue"

and so we did just that, landing in the hunting ground, I could already tell we were being watched, grabbing hold of one of the stakes the Cecilia had on her, I got ready while Nova flew into the air to watch

shutting my eyes I focused my sight into sound and listened to the movement in the air….

…

…

…

NOW, ducking down I snapped my eyes open to see a vampire go flying above my head, shoving my stake up I impaled him in the heart and he turned to ashes instantly, but unluckily for us, there weren't just one but 5 vampires here

"well fuck" was all I said before they charged, quickly focusing my energy into my legs I pushed off and met one head on, tackling it to the ground and impaling it before the rest could react

the vampires faltered which was enough for Cecilia to throw two stakes nailing another two in the hearts, which left only one, this one was a lot stronger then the ones we just killed, I could tell from the feeling that protruded off of him

"Cecilia, this one is the B class" I said to her, she just nodded and threw several stakes at the thing, but before any could hit it, it charged forwards and knocked Cecilia away, he then went to punch her skull in but my body took control and threw me above her, shielding her from the attack

*CRACK* "FFFUUUCCCKKKK"

I watched as water fell onto her face as she looked up at me in shock, smirking at her, I spun around and kicked the vampire in the gut, meanwhile my body was protesting because of the severe pain in my back, it felt like I had several blades shoved in there, but I kept moving, the vampire just stared at me in shock as I took step after step towards it, nothing but pure anger showing on my face

I stood right in front of him and focused my energy into my right hand, grabbing hold of his skull I started to squeeze and I crashed his skull as his brains turned to mush and dribbled out from his broken skull, dropping the thing, I turned around and smiled to Cecilia before collapsing as pain and exhaustion took over my body making me unconscious

**Cecilia's POV**

I had simply sat there and watched one of the most impossible feats I have ever seen, this human took a full force punch from a B class vampire to his back, which would have broken his spine, he then stood up and crushed the vampires skull in his hands

Getting up I walked over to him and picked him up carefully, Nova, the dragon he was traveling with, came down and motioned for me to climb onto his back, nodding I carefully climbed up and placed the human down on Nova's back

"we must fly to a cave of mine, there he will be able to heal, he will be fine by tomorrow, even with his broken body" Nova said

I just nodded and continued staring at this human, I could still feel his tears on my face but I made no move to wipe them off, instead I let them soak into my face and almost jumped out of my skin when something weird happened, my heart beat, it only did it once, but I felt it, after that I was back to my normal undead self

We flew for an hour before we came upon a cave, I could see a mound of gold and gems, but I did not care, I could see some items in the cave that normally wouldn't be there, two double beds, a bowl full of water, bandages and a torch

We landed in there and I carefully laid the human down on one of the beds, I don't know why but I wanted to lay there with him, but I restrained myself, I then grabbed hold of the bandages and carefully took off his shirt, I then slowly flipped him onto his gut so I could see his back and I recoiled at the sight

He had scars practically covering his back, the pain he must have endured, this goes beyond anything I have ever seen, carefully wrapping us his chest and back with the bandages I rolled him back onto his back and pulled a blanket over him, I then walked over to the water bowl and looked into it, my skin was as pale as ever, it's what happens to every vampire, we don't pump blood anymore so our bodies pale and become white, I was like that, with my long brown hair that I currently had tied up in a tail, my deep blue eyes stared back at me and I just stared back, after a time I noticed something changing about my face, it was more colorful then the rest of my body, I don't know why but I could find out someday

Getting up I turned towards the beds and saw that the human was sweating, I knew this wasn't good, if he tried to move around with his spine like that it could paralyze him, I had to cool him off, I knew two ways I could do that, but one of those ways wasn't possible at this time, so I did the only way I had left, I undressed down into my under gown and slipped into the bed, I then grabbed hold of him and hugged him, now you're probably confused, but with me being undead, I'm as cold as ice, his body temperature started decreasing quite quickly, but for some reason I could actually feel his heat flowing into me, shrugging it off, I simply stayed there and fell asleep, knowing full well that If I had gotten out his temperature could return and if I was asleep I wouldn't be able to go back to him and cool him off again.

**Nova's POV**

I watched as the undead woman climbed in and cooled his body, she used her knowledge well but I wondered how awkward her wake up will be, looking up to a hole in the roof, I just sat and watched the moon turn, it traveled across the sky and it's light became closer and closer to the pair on the bed, as the moonlight touched Colin a star flew down the moonlights path and stopped above him, it then morphed into a form I knew well

"Mystee, you have decided to show yourself here instead of in our dreams" I say

"yes, I have, but only because I needed to heal the wish maker, his sacrifice caught the attention of the other stars and they asked me to heal him as a reward" she replied

"yes, and it seems his sacrifice already caught him a reward he didn't think to get" I joked

"haha yes, Cecilia's feelings for him are unknown to her, but it will show as she slowly becomes living again, I'm sure you noticed her heart beat a single time when she was staring at the wish maker" she cooed with a smile

"I did, they would make a good couple, just like you and I did some time ago" I said reminiscing on the old times

"yes, I will be joining you at the end, I will come in my old form, I'm sure you remember it well, especially after those nights" she says with a lustful smile on her face

I just shook my head and smiled back at her

Mystee then turned back to Colin and I watched as he glowed like the moon, when the glow disappeared I knew full well that he would be perfectly healed in the morning, so I laid down on my horde of gold and gems and fell asleep.

**Remember I don't have a set date I post, your best choice would be to probably follow my story or check once a week for a new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Werewolf Den

My eyes cracked open to the sight of a cave roof, for some reason I could feel a cool presence against me, looking to my right I see Cecilia pressed up against me in only her under gown, even though I knew I should probably slip away from her, I didn't bother, I just sat there and waited, I don't know why but I just decided that I would  
I sat for many a minute until I heard a loud yawn coming from Nova, he turned to us and smiled before saying "haha, you are quite the bachelor aren't you" my jaw dropped at his comment  
SERIOUSLY A DRAGON JOKED ABOUT THIS, oh well "funny Nova, I had no idea she even did this... so where are we?" I ask  
"we are at my lair in the Cornea Zone, I have one for each zone as does each of the other dragons, I'm pretty sure Sapphira should be here soon though, I'm usually at one of my other nests during this time so my daughter stays here when she's in this zone" and as if answering some call from Nova, in came a purple dragon with deep blue eyes and a scorpion-like tail, wait, I don't think I've described Nova yet have I?  
Nova is deep red with black eyes and a flat spade-like tail  
"F-Father, I-I didn't expect to see you here" Sapphira said  
"I didn't expect to be here when you arrived, but it is only because I am journeying to the valleys end" Nova replied  
"that would explain your presence here, but not why you are making this journey" questions Sapphira  
sliding my way out of my bed, I moved over to them and said "because he is taking me there"  
Nova sighed and Sapphira looked at me in disbelief  
"HA, yeah right, father is simply telling you that so he can eat you later" Sapphira quips  
smirking, I focused my energy into my legs and jumped up onto her head, right on the tip of her nose  
"now, now, young dragon, it is best you do not underestimate those around you, for even the smallest creature can kill the biggest ones" I replied  
Sapphira snorts at me so, I just punch her in the nose with a bit more strength then she thinks I have  
"that's it, YOUR FOOD" Sapphira rages, flicking her head up, I get thrown into the air, but I smirk, that roar would have woken up Cecilia  
I got snatched out of the air and we landed on the ground "knew you would wake up, now go get dressed, I'll clean up my mess Cecilia" I say giving off a maniac smile, she just shakes her head and lets me do my thing  
charging forward, I focused every little drop of energy I could muster into my right arm before leaping up into the air towards Sapphira, Sapphira hadn't noticed that Cecilia saved me, so when she saw me flying towards her, she wasn't able to stop me, slamming my fist into the side, I sent her skidding across the ground and right into the cave wall, I then collapsed to the ground laughing my head off  
Sapphira, severely pissed off now, charged at me, but Nova, deciding enough was enough, roared out "STOP THIS NOW"  
smirking, I got up and bowed towards Nova in the jester way of things, by falling on my face  
I managed to get a small chuckle out of him and a laugh out of Cecilia, Sapphira though, she was still pissed off "now I may explain" I say  
"no Colin, she will not listen to you, let me" Nova says, I nod and he explains what happened, why I was with him, and how my quest came to be  
Sapphira calmed down word by word, until she finally understood  
"I am sorry small Colin, I had not known, I was taught to disrespect creatures smaller then me" Sapphira apologized  
"don't worry, I've yet to really take offense to anything that's happened to me so far, hell even the stars probably couldn't find a way to insult me" I reply with a giant grin  
Cecilia had walked over earlier, when I wasn't looking, and smacked me upside my head for that comment  
"well, well, you two seem like a happy couple" Sapphira says  
Cecilia and I both deadpanned at her and Nova began laughing  
"they- HAHAHA, they aren't a couple" says Nova with his booming laugh echoing around the cave  
Sapphira looked like she was trying to blushing from embarrassment, but I couldn't tell if she was or not, blushes don't show well through scales  
I was about to say something when I heard a voice in my head  
"Colin, please Meditate, I wish to speak with you"  
taking a wild guess that was Mystee, I sat down cross legged and began meditating, Cecilia decided she would weight lift me like last time and I didn't mind really, the constant rising and falling actually helped

I was back in the white void watching Mystee come down from the sky, she morphed in front of me and smiled  
"it seems you are ready for the next test, the end of this zone is controlled by the werewolves, the natural enemy of the vampires, they would not attack Cecilia though, because she is a hunter, of both Vampires and Werewolves, they partially fear her but you should be fine, now hurry along and don't let my daughter annoy you too much"  
before I could say anything about what I just heard, Mystee disappeared and I was kicked out of my meditation

"mkay, put me down" I say  
Cecilia throws me up into the air and I do a frontflip before landing on my feet and looking towards Nova  
"what is it that troubles you Colin" Nova asks  
"oh nothing, Mystee just told me something interesting about you and Sapphira" I reply with a sly smile  
Nova's eyes go wide and Sapphira looks at me weirdly before asking "how do you know my mother?"

...

...

...

...

"taco"  
"WHAT" all three yelled out at once  
I just cracked up laughing while they all just looked at me like I was crazy  
"anyway, we need to keep moving, Sapphira it was lovely to meet you, may we meet again at some point in the future, now go find some tacos, they are very tasty" I said while making my best cat face  
Nova just shook his head while Cecilia laughed and Sapphira was completely confused at what I was talking about  
instead of explaining, I jumped up into Nova's back, pulling Cecilia with me and I yelled out "ONWARD Sir Breaths-fire-a-lot, to where the wolves of were wait with their contest for taco eating"  
I then dropped onto my back and started laughing as hard as possible, Cecilia was practically dying from laughter, Sapphira was laughing and Nova was only just stifling a laugh  
"very well sir crazy-monkey, let us be on our way to the wolves of were" says Nova, playing along  
we all just lost it there, we didn't stop laughing for several minutes  
"well not that that's over, let us be on our way to the end of the Cornea Zone, we need to get past some Werewolves, which I can guess, will not be easy" I say  
Nova nods and we all say goodbye to Sapphira, Nova then takes to the skies as we rest on his back

It took us a few hours to reach the Werewolf den, it was located at the farthest point from the Vampire cave as possible within the Cornea Zone of course, we landed out front and watched as Nova took to the skies without us and flew over the mountain  
"well, let's get this over with then" Cecilia says, moving ahead of me  
catching up, I took the lead and walked into the den, step by step we took in the light that barely shun in this den, I couldn't feel any danger towards us, but I kept myself ready anyway, it is always better to be prepared and nothing happens, then not being prepared if something does happen  
as we got deeper, I begun to smell something, it smelt like wet fur and raw meat, moving ahead, I walked into a lit up area full of people and wolves, all of them living in perfect harmony, but then again, they are all humans and wolves, they just choose what to be at a time  
"ah, so the wish maker arrives, I am surprised you made it here alive with all those rogue Vampires roaming the forest at night and all the rogue Werewolves at day" I heard someone say, looking around, I notice a man walking towards me, he had the eyes of a wolf but it did not unnerve me like they would do to others  
"that was if we took the ground route, instead we took to the skies on the back of a friend of mine" I reply  
the man nods and introduces himself "my name is Luke, I'm the pack leader here, you can't find a better man than me"  
"well Luke, the names Colin and this woman next to me is-" I start  
but Luke interrupts me with a scowl on his face "Cecilia, the daywalker and hunter of both Vampires and Werewolves, I know who she is, but why is she here with you?"  
"because, she is accompanying me on my journey, I have her under restraint not to harm any of your pack unless they begin the fight, if that happens though, she is not allowed to kill, if she does you have permission to do what you will with her" I answer  
Luke nods to me, the scowl gone, replaced by his cheery smile "well then, let's get something to eat, probably blood for Cecilia and for you, I would say cooked meat... for now"  
I nodded a bit wary of his last two words but I followed him as he took me to a spit above a fire, on it was a nice chunk of meat, slowly roistering above the fire  
"thank the gods, I haven't eaten any good food ever since I arrived in this valley, I've practically lived of berries and fruits" I say  
Luke laughs a bit before chopping off a sizeable chunk of meat and passing it to me "well eat up then" he says  
obliging, I dig into the meat with vigour, I devoured it in a few seconds which surprised everyone here, even me "haha, the human has an appetite, let's see if he can out eat me" a Werewolf says  
"sure, I've got nothing better to do at this current time, other than passing the test here" I reply  
The Werewolf chops the rest of the meat in half and gives me a half, we smirk at each other and look towards Luke for a countdown  
"ugh, fine, five

four

three

two

one

GO"  
we scarfed into our food, barely stopping other than for breaths and whenever we needed a drink, luckily the drinks were supplied, the Werewolves were chanting "scarf" over and over again and so we did  
I managed to win by a single bite and I can't help but say I was happy with myself  
"well done Hume, you managed to beat a werewolf in an eating contest, that's quite the rare occurrence... are you sure you aren't a Werewolf" says the guy before he laughs a bit and walks off  
"well, I haven't seen Isaac lose an eating contest yet, that was quite the surprise Colin" says Luke  
"I've managed to do a lot of surprising things lately, like fighting a grown dragon 1v1 and coming out alive, although I didn't win" I reply  
Luke's eye twitches and his mouth gapes open "ok, I don't even want to put you through the normal test, might as well try the backup, the pack haven't used that test since the last Human to walk through here"  
"well, what is it then?" I ask  
"they turn you into a Werewolf, you then need to control yourself during the first transformation, if you do, you pass the test, if not then you join the pack for a few days and help hunt" answers Cecilia  
both Luke and I look at her with questioning gazes but she just shrugs them off  
"what she says is true, normally you would fight a Werewolf 1v1 and either knock out or kill your opponent, but you are probably to strong and that would be too easy, so your only choice is this test" Luke says  
nodding, I think it over for about, I dunno, zero seconds before answering "screw it, might as well go through with it, plus it wouldn't hurt to become even more powerful"  
Cecilia sweet dropped and Luke laughed, he then lashed out and bit me on my arm, I could feel something going into my arm but I didn't move, even with the pain, Luke then unhitched his mouth and backed off, Cecilia backed off as well, they were both saying something but I couldn't hear them, my body started reconstructing itself, piece by piece my body changed and it hurt... bad  
I then blacked out  
in the darkness of my mind I waited until I heard a voice yelling out to me  
"COLIN, PLEASE STOP"  
it sounded like Cecilia, I-I was hurting her, GOD NO  
"no, no, no, NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME" I yelled out, forcing a blast of control on my body and regaining myself in time to stop me from beheading Cecilia, instead I stepped off from on top of her and laid down beside her, whining a sorry I looked towards Luke, he was a bit battered and bruised but he could probably handle it, I was more worried about Cecilia anyway, forcing my body to change back into my human form, I took off my shirt and slowly unwrapped the bandages on my body, I heard Luke gasp behind me, but I didn't care, stooping down, I gingerly picked up Cecilia and started bandaging the damage I had done to her, there were several cuts on her body, and her shirt was torn, luckily the part covering her breasts and arms were still intact, after I finished bandaging her, I looked towards Luke with rage in my eyes  
"why didn't you make her leave before this, AND DON'T SAY, BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD TAKE CONTROL FROM THE START" I yelled at him  
he backed up by two steps, while the rest of his pack moved back about five or six  
"because, I knew you wouldn't succeed without her nearby to help you take control again, if I moved her away you wouldn't have passed the test" replies Luke  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE TEST, if it means hurting someone I actually care about, she-she is one of the first friends I actually had, now I went and did this, dammit, DAMMIT" I yelled out, slamming my fist into the ground and creating a crater, I stepped back and marvelled at the power of that punch, Luke seemed surprised as well  
"y-your strength, it's way above any normal Werewolf's, how is that possible?" Luke asks  
"because, I'm me" is all I replied with, before picking Cecilia up and heading off to the exit of this den  
I trotted along this dark cave, making sure that I was being careful of Cecilia, I was carrying her bridal style, which I was laughing on the inside at, as I reached the end, I started thinking  
_why would Cecilia be able to snap me out of that, how does this work, by the gods I'm confused, but oh well, not much I can do about it, just gotta find Nova and get going  
_walking out into the light, I looked around and saw Nova asleep near the entrance, smiling, I jumped up onto his back and gingerly placed Cecilia down, I then jumped off Nova's back while morphing in mid air  
I guess, my first hunt as a wolf begins here

**Well that's that, I don't know why I wrote some of the things I did on here or in any of my other chapters, but I just write whatever pops into my head at the time, I had some of it planned out... luckily, I had the whole Werewolf thing and the Lycanthrope being given to Colin  
anyway, until next time, catch ya later :3**


End file.
